Knights in Shining Armor
by LiKARU-chan
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, witness in a murder case, is assigned protection in the form of the Shikon Bodyguard Unit. But how can Kagome be sure the Taisho brothers will protect her from the bad guys when they have enough trouble protecting her from herself? SK.


**Copyrights/Disclaimer**: This story belongs entirely to me but the characters from the anime/manga series Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of other important people that _aren't_ _me_.

**Summary**: AU. Higurashi Kagome, parentless and alone except for her younger brother Sota, has become a key witness in a dangerous murder case. Luckily for her, the police have taken action -the Shikon Bodyguard Unit (SBU) is assigned to protect her. But how can Kagome be sure the Taisho brothers will protect her from the bad guys when they have a hard enough time protecting her from herself?

**Notes**: I hate OOC, so I'll try to do my best to keep Sesshy as cool as possible. Just so ya'll know, I'm mostly an S/K shipper, so if you're looking for an I/K fic, you're not in the right place.

* * *

**The Shikon Bodyguard Unit  
PROLOGUE**

**Romance/Drama/Humor  
****Midi Tenshi**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Higurashi Kagome turned away from the building with a deep, melancholy sigh. Her usually wild black hair was a mess, tangled and almost completely free of the scrunchie she'd attempted to tame it with earlier that morning. She looked like she'd been hit by a car – disheveled clothing, half-up hair twisted into knots. _Damnit,_ she thought sourly. _I'll never get a job looking like this_.

Exasperation levels high, Kagome slammed the newspaper onto the top of her car, pausing to lean forward and rest her forehead against her arm. An entire day of job searching, but to no end – every single position had been filled, two apparently minutes before she arrived.

Darkness intensified overhead as she thought back over the last few days. All had been filled with the prospect of searching for a job that would pay enough to support herself and Sota, her brother. It was depressing, really…eighteen years old and she already couldn't find someone to give her work. Young and strong, she'd believed that there had to be someone, anyone kind enough to give her at _least_ something part-time. Heck, right now she'd take a position at McDonald's as long as it assured a steady paycheck.

There came a small noise, and Kagome froze, then laughed at her stupidity. It was probably just papers or something shifting in the backseat. Nothing to be concerned about. Her laughter died abruptly as yet another noise, louder this time, reached her ears. She paled, raising her head slowly from her arm, just in time to see two rather slimy looking men corner another, more frightened guy in the alley directly across the street.

Now Higurashi Kagome usually minded her own business, but the way she saw it, a situation like this could only end badly.

Concerned, Kagome squinted a bit, trying to see. Her eyesight wasn't bad, but in the dim light it would have been difficult for anyone. When the odd group escaped into the shadows and the noises became louder, she decided she needed to get closer in able to see what was going on.

Creeping her way across the street, Kagome tried to be as silent as possible. The nearer she came to the alleyway, the easier it was to see what was going on at the far end. Before she knew it, she was up against a wall and beginning to tiptoe after the mafioso-looking men into the shadows.

There was a loud, strangely familiar cracking noise.

What she saw withdrew a gasp before she could stifle it. The next thing Kagome knew, she was running out of the alley and away down the street, totally forgetting the car she'd left parked unevenly across the street.

She needed to get tothe police station.

* * *

**Midi**: Hey everyone! It's me, Midi. I'm taking a SHOOOORT break from writing up the next chapter of Perhaps in the Past (Rurouni Kenshin) to write ya'll this note before I post it. Yay, I finally started writing an Inuyasha fic. Be proud of me, because this plotline has been sitting on my concious for a long time. Originally, the story went something like this: Kagome was falsely accused of murder, Inuyasha was Sota's babysitter, and Sesshoumaru was Kagome's lawyer. Maybe I'll do something like that later, but I was watching NCSI and the idea of a Shikon Bodyguard Unit came to mind for some reason when Ducky was autopsy-ing someone and it stuck.

So here we are. I've only got this prologue written so far, because I want to get a general opinion beforeI do anything too much with it. So...let me know what you think.

- **Midi Tenshi**.


End file.
